


[6188/9488/0488] Warm on a Cold Night

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: ⚠️现背注意⚠️⚠️多P注意⚠️受湯上某段合成音軌的情節啓發。





	[6188/9488/0488] Warm on a Cold Night

他们驾轻就熟。旋开房门，金钟仁倒在床上，向他伸出双手。

牛仔裤落在地上，随着皮带扣子“啪”地一声响。T恤朴灿烈抓住领口向上拉着脱出来，眼睛什么都看不见的时候，两只手贴到了他的腰上，把他拉近自己的身体——金钟仁的手。

原本是要去打游戏机的。两个人约在游戏厅旁边的咖啡店见面，朴灿烈迟了一点，到的时候看见金钟仁站在门口，手插在牛仔夹克的口袋里，缩着肩膀，探出头——他又戴着比尼帽，脑袋圆圆——看屋檐外面的天空。

“快下雨了喔。”

金钟仁吸了吸鼻子，然后把手伸出去，好像施了什么魔法一样地，天空中真的落下了一滴雨水到他的掌心。

“对不起，刚才路上堵车才迟到了……”

可是金钟仁不在意，眼睛直直望住他。

“我觉得要下雨了诶……不然不打游戏了，我们早点回去吧。”

其实下雨又有什么关系，电子游戏在室内，说早点回去更离谱，刚过五点一刻，天都还没暗下来。

但他知道金钟仁想要什么，因为他也开始想要同样的东西。

金钟仁在摩托车后座总是坐得离他很远，可是在床上他们两个贴得很近。他撑在金钟仁身上，胸膛贴着胸膛，然后伸长了胳膊去够床头的抽屉，之前买的安全套都放在那里。也许少了几个，但也无所谓了，他知道金钟仁也和别人做。

金钟仁的脸被罩在自己脱下来的上衣里，现在是他什么也看不见，挥着手，朴灿烈抓住他的手腕夹在自己胳膊下面。柔软的、肌肉鲜明又匀称的腹部一起一伏，金钟仁在深深地呼吸。

等到朴灿烈把他从自己的衣服里捞出来，他的脸已经有点红了，就好像喝醉了一样。

“你是不是换香水啦……？”金钟仁问，伏在他肩膀上，胳膊环住他的脖颈，还像小狗一样地凑在他脖子、头发上嗅闻着，“哥好像很喜欢这样的味道……”

他把金钟仁面对面抱在怀里，然后就着润滑液，戴好安全套的阴茎就从湿润的臀瓣中间挤了进去。金钟仁深深地吐息，腰慢慢往下沉，那个贪婪的、湿热的、充满弹性的小穴就将他的阳具完全地吞了下去。

他们浓厚地接吻，金钟仁攀着他的肩膀，半阖上眼睛，向后仰起头，咬住自己的下唇。朴灿烈忍不住抵过去，牙齿轻轻在金钟仁的喉结上啃咬。

金钟仁慢慢地晃动着腰，半勃起的阴茎翘起来，夹在两人身体之间，红润的前端渗出体液。他伸手去摸了摸，含住自己阳具的紧致肉穴立马难耐地收缩起来。

“啊……”金钟仁低低地呻吟起来。做爱的时候他的声音总是好像带着哭腔，令朴灿烈总是怀疑他是不是真的痛。

“嗯……嗯……哈啊……！”

龟头好像磨到了那个“sweet spot”，金钟仁一下子提高了声音，小穴里也忽然挤出了更多的淫液，交合的部位发出“咕啾咕啾”湿润的水声。他忍不住松开一边手，往后撑在朴灿烈的大腿上，借着力不断不断地研磨那个令他感到快乐的一点。

人体有多么不可思议。金钟仁的敏感点位置很浅，因此即便是初体验的时候一边哭着说好痛，一边却翘起屁股夹紧了窄小的童贞肉穴舒服地持续射精。“淫荡的处女”——他放肆地妄想，金钟仁就是这种人，彼时还剪着圆圆可爱的栗色西瓜头，无论是脸蛋还是身体都带着一点稚气未脱的童贞肉感，甫一插入便睁大了圆圆的眼睛灼灼地望住他看，令主动引诱（“教唆”）金钟仁的他有种仿佛犯罪的羞愧快感。十八岁，将将成年，忽然就领悟了肉身的妙处，自是便不断地用自己这尊宝贵的色身去普渡各位哥哥弟弟，于人于己都快乐。

此刻，二十四岁的金钟仁摇晃着，阴茎已经完全地勃起，抵在紧实的小腹上，微微向左偏，湿漉漉地吐出晶莹的体液，样子很可爱。

朴灿烈靠过去，抱紧了金钟仁，深深地吸吮他的唇舌。唇齿纠缠，唾液在口腔中也被翻搅出宛如交媾般的黏稠水声。金钟仁向他探出舌头，大大的张开嘴巴，“嗯啊……”那样地撒娇了——金钟仁想吃自己的口水、或者别的什么，温软的肉壁一下绞紧，好像也有无数的贪婪的小舌在极力地吸吮舔舐。

他好快活，他好喜欢接吻——金钟仁快乐地闭上眼睛，舌头抵在门牙后面，又发出那样好像呜咽似的细细呻吟。他松了力气，朴灿烈压过来，他便倒下去，降落到无边的温柔的潮涌里，连脚趾头都是舒服的。

朴灿烈嘶嘶地吸气，那里面太紧了，却又绵软得像是要融化一样。他忍不住去揉金钟仁的臀部，拍上去，立马就浮出浅红色的掌印：惩罚他，可是金钟仁做错了什么吗，不管，他就是很坏。受惊了的身体一缩，绞得他更紧，更难受——更舒服。

金钟仁仰躺着，眼神潮湿，好像真的要哭出来了，“呜呜”地哼着，腹部吸气时凹了下去。当然有点痛，屁股上，里面也是，另一人的阴茎在自己不是天生用来性交的甬道里咄咄逼人地耸动。可是为什么打他？他做了什么坏事，十八岁的时候和对方一起趁着队友不在偷偷尝试性爱那样好像很坏，可是现在他有哪里不够乖。腿被朴灿烈扳起来架在肩膀上，下身大开，结合的部位随着朴灿烈的进出挤压出淫猥的泡沫，耻部相抵，毛发摩擦着。他想去摸摸看，那个地方成了什么样子，怎么可能吞得下那样一根东西，怎么可能又痛苦又麻痹了似地快活。

朴灿烈注意到了他的手，以为他要抚慰自己的性器，毫不留情地抓住臀肉，“啪”地打上去。

金钟仁不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，朴灿烈索性把他的手直接拉起来按在床头，整个人都被打开了，完全是任人鱼肉的姿态，无可遁形。他索吻，发出朴灿烈一贯受用的那种奶猫叫似的声音讨娇，可朴灿烈变得好像不认识他了似的，退出顶入的动作又快又凶。敏感点被反反复复地摩擦，他拱起腰迎合对方的动作，希望快感来得更快更多，他情不自禁地低喊，又像是叹息：

“……너무 좋아……”

 

吴世勋进门的时候，金钟仁正趴在朴灿烈身上尖叫着射精。朴灿烈环抱住他，射精状态中小穴一缩一缩地痉挛，他也低低地呻吟起来，抓着掰开金钟仁的臀瓣，往里面更深地顶了顶，然后射出——在安全套里——然后身体慢慢冷却下来，吴世勋进门的时候带进来的冷风，拂在他们身上，手心下金钟仁背上的皮肤起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

然而金钟仁只是伏着继续喘气，丝毫不介意多出一人的视线。他汗湿的头发粘在额角，朴灿烈拨开，亲了亲。

“整层真的都只有你们俩在欸。”

吴世勋的声音带着笑，他走过去，把金钟仁的唱片机摆弄好，唱盘是之前就已经放着的，也许出门之前金钟仁在听歌。唱针放下去，唱盘转动起来。刚开始和金钟仁做的时候就是这样，第一次进到金钟仁的房间的时候——或许金钟仁根本没想到要和他做，又或者是早就计划好的一步——像是怕无话可说气氛尴尬一样，金钟仁先去播了音乐，才坐到他身边，在床上。然后他们就自然而然地，接吻，脱掉衣服，他压上去，金钟仁低低地呻吟，拉近他，要他吻他。

外面真的下雨了，他脱下来的外套上沾着水珠，手指伸进头发里拨了拨，水溅到一点在金钟仁的皮肤上，金钟仁转过脸看他，脸还是潮红的，高潮之后的余韵里的模样。

他伸出手，指尖触到金钟仁柔软的两颊。金钟仁习惯地微微偏头，湿热的呼吸缠绕在吴世勋指间，然后他说话，嘴唇轻轻地碰到手指的皮肤：

“你手指上都有香烟味了，而且好冰。”

“是吗？”

他笑起来，不理会金钟仁的抱怨，把衣服脱掉，然后占领了床上朴灿烈空出来的位置。

“我也想和你做，”他拍拍金钟仁光溜溜的屁股，“现在。”

他知道金钟仁不会拒绝，他比朴灿烈迟来，却先得多领悟到金钟仁是个小小的、漂亮的淫乱魔物，对于来自他们的交欢的邀请很少拒绝，无限地容纳吞噬他们射出的腥白浓厚的体液，无限地容纳吞噬他们或青涩或贪婪的欲望。

金钟仁懒懒爬起来，臀部撅起，才被满足过的穴口泛着红色，臀瓣之间还有泛着水光的润滑剂。金钟仁趴好，一只手向后，摩挲着自己的臀缝间深粉色的中心，开合间，又挤出来一些湿滑的液体。

他说：“我准备好了，你进来吧。”

吴世勋捅了进去，很大的，勃发的性器，金钟仁微不可闻地从喉咙里发出“呃”的一声，让他很得意。

他本来无所谓，并没有什么急于抒发的欲求，至少今天不急。外面下着雨，他在那冷雨里走，经过身边的女孩的香水有一种青苹果似的味道，新鲜又充满弹性，很健康，未臻成熟所以又有些酸涩。

但他走在冷雨里，雨丝被风吹到他脸上，他想要更甜的、熟透到糜烂的那种滋味。

外面很冷，他想进到里面，他想让金钟仁给他暖一暖。

他慢慢地动着，已经被操开的肉穴又湿又软，暖着他。

金钟仁长长地呻吟着，低着头，好像在用手揉自己的阴茎。蝴蝶骨凸起来，真的像一对欲飞的翅膀。

“金钟仁，你可真够骚的。”

他揉捏着那对圆翘的屁股，用词下流地挑衅着。朴灿烈站在房间那头喝水，默不作声地留意着床上的他们，然后放下瓶子，向他们走来。

“帮我口。“

金钟仁的下巴被朴灿烈捏了捏，以前也有过类似这样的状况，所以他并不意外，配合地张开嘴，舔舔对方阴茎的顶端，还沾着一点刚才射精的腥膻气味，然后把尚未完全勃起的阴茎含进嘴里。

他们就这样，一前一后，在金钟仁的上面和下面两张嘴里进出，缓慢地，很是有那么一点温情的气氛。

室内安静下来，只有金钟仁的唱机播放的靡靡乐声，和啧啧的水声，他们就又都听见了外面的雨。

吴世勋的手流连在金钟仁腰腹之间，他因为舞蹈和健身，锻炼得当，筋肉流畅，皮肤细滑，无一不完美的身体。如果不是在朴灿烈面前有太过肉麻的嫌疑，他简直想伏在金钟仁身上亲上几口。

他斜眼偷看朴灿烈，朴灿烈倒很享受，半闭着眼睛，手指缠进金钟仁细密的头发里，金钟仁抬着头，任他抓着进出，后颈在留长的头发汗湿了在脖子上扫来扫去。

吴世勋知道那是什么滋味，金钟仁的嘴。像是要融化掉了那样令人头皮发麻。

他怎么那么会。

吴世勋拉住他的手臂，企图阻止他继续自慰。金钟仁慌张地抓住他的胳膊， 失去平衡，一下子把朴灿烈的性器吞得更深。

“嗯……！”

因为突然的深入，金钟仁发出窒息时的呜咽。

“这么喜欢？”

吴世勋抽出来一些，然后更大力度地撞进去，问金钟仁。

金钟仁的嘴巴里满满当当，如何回话，抽噎似地哼哼。

朴灿烈倒像是很喜欢这个意想不到的刺激，把金钟仁的后脑勺扣得更紧，动作更加粗暴地在他口腔中冲撞。

“唔…唔……”

金钟仁像只落入狮群包围的羚羊似的挣扎，可是两条胳膊都被扣住，挣扎也是徒劳的，还差点失去重心。

朴灿烈好像进得更深了，“嘶……嘶……”地吸着气，几乎整根都送了进去，金钟仁潮红的脸蛋在男性下腹粗硬卷曲的耻毛里摩擦着，眼睛紧紧闭住，又浓又密的睫毛看起来也湿湿的，好像真的哭了。

“……哭了？”

吴世勋沿着交合的部位，伸下去揉金钟仁的睾丸。

“不是很舒服呢吗？这里挺精神的呀。”

金钟仁呜咽着，含不住的口水流出来，委屈极了。

“疯了……”朴灿烈浑身燥热，手上的力道也不自觉变重，好像金钟仁是手里的一只小蝴蝶，他又爱怜，却又难以控制潜在的毁灭欲，把金钟仁在掌心揉碎。

“跟psycho一样……”

他捏了捏金钟仁因为呼吸不顺和哭泣憋红了的脸蛋，金钟仁抬起眼睛可怜地忘了他一眼，只一眼，他就再也无法按捺了。

金钟仁毫无准备，还看着他，就忽然被射在了嘴里，下意识地吞了下去。朴灿烈拔了出来，剩下的精液打在金钟仁的脸上。

吴世勋放了他的手，他撑在床上，揉着自己的脖子干咳。

“我也想射了，”吴世勋俯下身，贴在金钟仁的背上，咬着他的脖子说，“射在你里面，好不好？”

金钟仁此时才惊觉吴世勋没戴上安全套就进入了自己。之前就有过几次类似的经验，他总也想不通吴世勋为什么执着于在自己体内射精——“反正也不会怀孕，不是吗”，事后吴世勋搂着他，说得一脸轻松——但是做的时候又是另一种样子，吴世勋掐着自己的乳头，在自己的身体里横冲直撞：“怀上我的孩子吧？嗯？如果是你和我的孩子，应该会挺好看的吧……我射了这么多进去，能怀上的吧？”

阴囊被人揉弄带来的奇异快感把他从神游中拉回此刻现实的性爱，他慌慌张张把手按在吴世勋的手上，捏了捏：“不要吧，里面弄出来很麻烦……”

“那我帮你洗出来。”

“不要！你每次都会这么说可是……”

……每次都做不到。金钟仁闷闷地想，为什么自己总是在迁就吴世勋呢？就因为他是小了三个月的“弟弟”吗？

吴世勋不以为意，贴着他被朴灿烈的精液弄脏了的脸，邪邪地笑着，说：“怎么又夹我？还不够吗？”吴世勋手指按了按他湿漉漉的穴口，“嗳，让灿烈哥也进来怎么样？我们俩一起射在你里面，也不知道你会怀上谁的孩子。”

说什么疯话——但是吴世勋真的充满企图地用手抓着他的臀瓣稍稍掰开，手指在穴口附近不安分地滑动，好像试图要探进去。

“不要！不要、不要！”金钟仁扭动起来，“会坏掉的……不可能……不要再放进去……求你了、世勋……”

好像生怕另一个人也被勾起兴趣，他急忙转过头，哀哀地望着朴灿烈。

“怎么会坏掉呢，”吴世勋揪着他的脸皮，爱怜地亲了亲，“上次不就好好的吗？我们和伯贤哥一起玩的那次……”

“噢，”朴灿烈站在金钟仁面前，也又捏了捏他的脸，“你还和边伯贤也玩了啊？”

金钟仁顾不及解释这个，只是急着想要从吴世勋的禁锢中挣脱。

“不要玩那个……真的好痛……”

害怕的时候连阴茎都有点软了下去。

吴世勋拢在手里，一时心软，抽了出来，抵在金钟仁的腿缝间抽插，然后射在了他的股间。精液黏黏滑滑地顺着大腿淌下去，金钟仁羞惭地夹紧了腿，正面翻倒在床上，喘着气，胸脯一起一伏，湿漉漉的睫毛眨了又眨，黑眼睛直直望着吴世勋。

“累死了……为什么每次都让我辛苦……？”

说话的时候声音黏糊糊的，像融化的糖丝，因为亲吻和口交变得红肿的嘴唇是湿润柔滑的两片软糖。

吴世勋也趴下来，贴着他，反反复复，又亲又咬。

“灿烈哥呢……？”

金钟仁偏过头躲吴世勋的吻，手指却绕住他新烫的卷发。胸口和乳头被一下下地夹着玩弄，金钟仁缩起肩膀，但也并不是真的打算逃走。

“去冲凉了吧。”

吴世勋听见浴室的水声，说。

金钟仁贴着吴世勋，不知不觉睡着了。朦胧中隐约觉得有人用温热的湿毛巾擦拭自己的下腹和股间。然后那触感从毛巾变成了嘴唇，变成了吻，变成了舌头，变成了舔舐，然后下体被整个地包裹进谁温暖的口腔。

“射不出了啦……”虽然很舒服。

金钟仁懒懒地想，懒懒地敞开腿，懒懒地用手试着去推那个人的头。那个人只是亲了亲他的手指，继续吞吐着金钟仁的阴茎。

他索性不再理会，放任那个人摆弄，在一阵又一阵温柔细密的快感中，堕入同样甜美的睡梦。

半梦半醒间，他听到那个人啄着自己的耳垂，问：“以后，只看我一个人好不好？”

窗外的雨还在细细地落下，唱片机还在播着歌。

他们应该抱在一起睡觉才对。

“好啦好啦，”他在睡梦里含含糊糊地应付，抱住那个人的头，搂在怀里，像哄孩子一样，“我们睡觉嘛。”

 

-the end-


End file.
